


Severus's Werecat

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creature Fic, Heats, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Neko harry potter, Neko!Harry, Neko!Harry Potter, Not Beta Read, Were-Creatures, Werecat, Werecat!Harry, werecat!Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Severus finally made it in society. He can finally afford a werecat. So he goes to the shelter and picks out Harry. And Severus's life just got better - or worse.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Implied Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 414





	1. Getting a Werecat

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a story about Severus and Harry as a Cat.   
> I had this in my head for a while and I finally finished it. 
> 
> *Not Beta Read*   
> So all mistakes are mind, Sorry.

Harry, just Harry, laid comfortably in his little barely lit cell. His long sleek black tail swayed lazily side to side. His black cat ears twitched at the little sounds that filled the room. The other werecats in cells, whimpering and mewing. Harry turned over, trying to take a nap. 

However, the large metal door's, the only door that marked the only exit to the cells, lock clicked. Alerting all werecats someone was entering. All the cats perked up. They all knew that there were only two reasons that door unlocked. 

Food. 

Or a customer. 

Werecats rushed up to the edge of their cells, their hands gripping the bars, their faces pushed as far as they could go so they could see who was coming in. 

Harry rolled his eyes, keeping his back towards the front of his cell. He didn't care. He only wanted food and a nap. 

Footsteps and low voices slowly got louder. 

"Well, Mr. Snape, please take your time. Remember, choose wisely, there are no returns. " The caretaker smiled, leaving a Mr. Snape alone to browse. 

The metal door slammed shut. 

Snape slowly passed back the cells, keeping a good distance from the grabby hands that poked through the bars. The purrs and meows only grew louder. Each werecat had their own cell, a bed, and a simple over size shirt. They looked clean enough, for a creature locked away in a dark cell. 

He walked up the hallway mentally taking note of each werecat. 

The selling of werecats only became recently popular. Owning one meant you had status, that you were someone of importance. They were the best accessory a wizard or witch could have. 

Of course there were other perks as well, perks that were not mentioned in polite company. 

He stopped at Harry's cell. The only werecat not sitting at the edge of his cell. Instead the werecat ignored him entirely. His tail swishing across the cold floor as he laid across the bed. 

"Pss. Cat." Snape said. 

Nothing. No reaction.

Snape tapped the bar. "Cat. Come here." 

Harry's tail thumped on the floor, irritated. His ear twitched when the man tapped on the bar. He thrilled in response. Greeting the human. But, he still didn't move. 

Snape dug in his pocket, taking out a small brown cat treat. He tossed into the cell. 

Harry sniffed the air, chicken? He propped himself up on an elbow, turning towards the chicken smell. He slowly got up and picked up the treat, sniffing it before popping it into his mouth. 

"Pss." Snape took out another, waving it just passed the bars. 

Harry gracefully crawled towards the offered treat. Holding out his hand, letting the man drop it into his small hand. He tossed it into his mouth. He purred, holding out his hand again. 

This werecat was absolutely beautiful. Jet black hair that had that just buggered look. A sleek tail and a pair of ears to match. He had smooth skin, and bright green eyes. 

The Werecat thrilled again, looking at his empty hand and then back to the human. 

Snape put another treat in his small hand. 

"I'll take this one, Mr. Rickman." Snape called out, watching the werecat lick his lips, begging for another chicken treat. 

Mr. Rickman, the caretaker, swiftly appeared with the paperwork. 

"You hear that, cat? You're being bought. Lucky you." Mr. Rickman banged on the cell bars, making Harry's hair and tail fur stand on end. Harry hissed, baring his small sharp teeth at the caretaker. 

Snape took out a large bag of coins with the exact payment. He's been saving up for this purchase. Werecats were expensive, and so far, mostly the rich bought them. 

The caretaker brought out a leash and collar, giving the leash to Snape and quickly securing the collar around Harry's neck. 

Harry tugged at the collar, letting out a high-pitched meow. 

"What's his name?" Snape asked, gently tugging on the leash to get the werecat to come near him. He gently ran his hand over his soft messy hair. 

"Harry." Mr. Rickman said, "He's stubborn and likes to act up. But he's food motivated." 

Snape nodded, he could tell the cat liked to do as he wished but would happily accept food. 

"A few things to remember before you go." he said, handing over the documents. "They transform into a cat every full moon and go into heat every new moon. They can eat normal human food but prefer meat. Bathe them often, since they don't groom themselves like normal cats. I also suggest to new owners to give their cats a nice small safe place to hide in, to slowly get them accustomed to their new environment. And, don't forget, no returns." 

Mr. Rickman led them to the door, "Goodbye, Mr. Snape, enjoy your werecat." 

The door shut.

"Well, Harry." Snape, "Let us go home." 

\--

Snape apparated them to the edge of his wards, " I am Severus Snape, I am the Potions master at Hogwarts." He slowly waved his wand over Harry and then the wards, keying him in. 

"I live here at Prince Manor during the summer and then at Hogwarts during the school year. Which you will be coming with me during that time." He gently led Harry passed the wards, walking up to the front door. 

"Flipsy!" He called out, a house elf appeared, "This is Harry, my werecat. Harry, this is Flipsy. If you ever need something, like food, Flipsy will be the one to call." 

The house elf's eyes went wide and he tugged at his large ears. "Y-yes, hello Master Snape's pet. Flipsy has went ahead and werecat proofed the manor for Master Snape!" 

"Thank you, Flipsy. You may go back to your chores." 

The house elf disappeared. 

Harry looked around, his tail barely touching the floor. His ears rotated and focused on every little sound. His eyes darted from corner to corner. Looking for a safe spot to hide. 

Severus led him to his master bedroom. He decided he'd let Harry get accustomed here, so that way he could get use to his presence and the house at the same time. Once inside, he closed the door and unhooked the leash on Harry's collar.   
Tomorrow, Severus will take Harry into town to buy some necessary things. Like clothes. 

Harry quickly darted under the bed. His tail thumped on the floor. His eyes looking around, a warning growl came from deep in his throat. 

Severus rolled his eyes, but let Harry be. He went into the bathroom and washed up. 

"Flipsy!" He called. 

"Yes, M-Master Snape!" The house elf popped into the room. 

"We'll be having dinner in my rooms tonight, Harry seems slightly stressed by the new environment." 

"Yes, Master Snape! Dinner will be brought into Master's rooms!" 

Soon, Flipsy had a small table set up and two large puffy chairs. Two plates of chicken and sides waited for them, along with a glass of water for Harry and a glass of whisky for Severus. 

Harry popped his head out from underneath the bed, sniffing the air. He slowly made his way to the empty chair. He climbed into the chair, sitting on his legs. 

"Eat, Harry." Severus motioned towards the food. 

Harry bent down, sniffing it again. 

_It didn't smell poisoned…_

Severus ate in silence, watching his new werecat examine his food before taking a small bite. 

Harry swished his tail in excitement. It was good! He then set out to try to stuff his mouth with chicken. 

Severus huffed, laughing at Harry's excitement to eating chicken. 

Soon Harry's plate was empty, he pushed the plate towards Severus, "More!" 

Flipsy appeared, banishing the plates, leaving a small bowl of ice cream in front of Harry. Harry sniffed the ice cream, getting some on his nose. He wiped his nose with his hand, bringing his hand to his mouth, licking off the cream. He vigorously ate the ice cream, whimpering, he ate it too fast. 

"Mroow.." his ears flattened against his head, his eyes squeezing shut. 

"It'll pass, Harry, you have to eat slower." Severus sipped his whisky. 

Harry pushed the bowl away, hurrying off back under the bed. 

Severus sighed and waved his wand, a large fluffy blanket drifting over to him. He grabbed it, getting up and heading over to the bed. He bent down, pushing the blanket over to where Harry was hiding. 

Harry sniffed it, then pulled it towards himself, wrapping himself in it. 

Severus had done his research before getting a werecat. He learned that if he gave his werecat something comfortable and covered in the owner’s scent, the faster the werecat will get use to the owner’s presence. Severus used this blanket often when he wanted to just read in the evening near the fire. 

He went to the bathroom to wash away the day's dirt. 

_I'll have to give Harry a bath before we go out tomorrow._

He turned to find Harry hovering at the doorway of the bathroom, warped in Severus's blanket. 

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" He asked, stepping aside. 

Harry didn't answer, he rushed in, did his business and ran back under the bed. 

Severus changed into his night robes, climbing into bed. 

"Good night, Harry." He said, and got a meow in return. He turned off the lights with a flick of his wand and went to bed. 

\-- 

The next day, Severus woke to a soft purring and a warm body next to his. 

Harry was curled up in the blanket next to Severus. 

"Good morning, Harry." Severus reached over, gently petting him. Harry's ear twitched, opening one eye. 

"Mrow..morning." he muttered, snuggling in deeper into the blanket. 

Severus gave him a small smile. He was cute. 

"You need to have a bath, Harry. Then we can eat breakfast. Flipsy! Start a bath for Harry." 

Flipsy popped into the bathroom, filling the bath with warm water. 

Harry let out an annoyed growled, he wanted to keep sleeping. 

"A bath, then food," he emphasized the word ‘food’, "then we are going into town to get you somethings." 

He lifted his head, he liked food. Harry sluggishly climbed out of bed, stripping off his loose oversized shirt on his way to the bathroom. 

Severus eyed him, watching Harry slowly expose himself. He was small but lean.

According to Harry's documents, he was very active and loves to play with the other werecats. He was food motivated and loved to nap under the sun. 

Severus made a mental note to get comfy werecat beds to place under the windows of his manor. 

Harry slid into the warm bath, purring. He looked up at Severus expectantly. 

"Do need me to help you?"

He nodded, "yes." 

Severus rolled up his sleeves, picking up the cloth lathering it up with softly scented soap. Gently going over Harry's body. Harry's tail swayed on the edge of the bath, dangerously close to the bottles of soap and shampoo. When he could, Severus pushed the bottles away from Harry. However, Harry's tail still knocked them into the tub, splashing Severus. 

Severus gave him the side eye, but Harry continued to purr as if he didn't just knock over bottles splashing Severus. 

Soon enough, Harry was clean. Severus summoned a large fluffy towel, wrapping it around Harry, who shook his head getting more water on Severus and the floor. 

Harry was now dressed in one of Severus's shirts and pants, after altering them to Harry's size and making an opening for his tail. He wasn't going to let Harry out in the oversized shirt he gotten from the caretaker. Again, Harry practically stuffed his face and begged for more at breakfast. But, also got full too fast. 

Severus, then had to coax Harry from under the bed before heading out. Harry wanted to just sleep the stuffed feeling away. 

\--

Severus gripped Harry's leash tightly, keeping Harry close. Harry has proved that he had an attention span of a goldfish and wanted to look at anything and everything that sparkled or made a sound. 

"Harry, stay still." Severus told his werecat, who squirmed on the small stage while the witch who worked poked and prodded at Harry, getting clothes tailored. Harry hissed at the seamstress witch, his ears flat against his head. The witch took a step back with her hands up. 

"I apologize. He's not use to wizarding folk." He dropped a small bag of coins into the witch's hand. Harry scurrying behind Severus, still hissing at the witch, his sleek tail now all puffed up. Severus ran a hand through Harry's unruly hair. 

"Thank you for your work." He gathered up bags that now had Harry's new clothes. 

"You're welcome, Professor. And, Congratulations on your werecat." She squeaked. 

"Hm." He looked down at his puffy werecat, hooking the leash back onto him. 

He quickly left the shop, running straight into an old classmate. 

"Severus." Lucius Malfoy stood tall, his eyes darting from Snape to his new accessory. "I didn't take you as a person who'd get a pet." 

A couple of soft mews echoed behind Lucius. He had brought his own werecats out with him today. He reached up and gently petted their heads. Two twin Persian cats with large white fluffy tails and bright ice blue eyes. 

Severus inwardly rolled his eyes, "I've always been a pet person, Lucius, it just was never the right time to get a pet. But, if you will excuse us." 

Severus made to move past his old classmate and his werecats, but Harry decided it he wanted to play with the other werecats. Harry's tail twitched, his eyes eye, and pounced on the nearest werecat to him. Causing the werecat on the right to hiss, raising he's fur and baring their sharp teeth. Harry playfully nipped at he's ears. 

The one on Lucius's left hid behind Lucius, ears flat against her head, letting out a loud meow. 

"Severus! Control your werecat!" Lucius shoved his wand in front of Harry, quickly pulling his werecat away. 

"Harry, come along, they don’t want to play." Severus barely tugged on the leash. Inwardly pleased that Harry ruffled some of Lucius's stuck up feathers. Harry gave the other werecat sad eyes before rubbing up against Severus. 

"Your pet lacks training, Severus," Lucius smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in his robe. "I can train him if you're too busy." He eyed Harry, he was an unruly werecat and lacked class. And, he looked like he's never seen a brush.

"Nonsense, thank you for the offer though. Good day." Severus wanted to get out of there, Harry had pent up energy and he still had a lot of shopping to still do. 

\-- 

Many stores later, Harry and Severus were home. 

"Flipsy!" Severus called, the house elf popping up in front of him. "Take these to Harry's room, these are his clothes. And in this bag, are different werecat beds, place them in front of windows. Place the toys in his room as well." 

"Yes, sir!" Flipsy nodded, dodging Harry's hands as Harry tried to paw at the elf. 

"Do you want to go outside, Harry?" 

Harry nodded, following Severus out the back door. 

Outside was a garden filled with different colored plants. 

"Stay within the wards." Severus said, pulling out his wand to water his plants he used in his potions. 

Harry strolled through the garden, sniffing anything that caught his eyes. His tail twitching, popping up between the garden spaces. Harry decided one of the plants look great to eat, giving it a very big chomp. 

_Minty._

Harry was enjoying himself, chewing on the minty plant. When, suddenly, water was poured on his face. 

"Don't eat my plants." Severus watered him again for good measure. 

"Mrrow!" Harry shook his head, his thick fluffy hair now dry. 

Severus snickered. Earning a glare from his werecat. He sprayed him again. Making Harry hiss and run off. 

\-- 

Inside, Harry lounged on the nearby window nook. The windows were cracked open, letting the smell of potions brewing out. The soft sound of Harry's purr mixed with the sounds of cauldrons boiling. Severus never knew peace until now. Every so often, Severus would glance over at Harry. He softly tapped the cauldron with his wand, letting it simmer. He quietly walked over to Harry, sitting next to him. His hand gently pet Harry's thick wild hair. Making Harry purr louder. Harry shifted, moving around so his head laid on his master's lap. Severus's hand moved to scratch under Harry's chin. 

"You're such a lazy cat." Severus whispered, Harry cracked an eye open, chirping. "But I prefer you like this than knocking over all my potions." He flatted Harry's ears against his head. 

After spraying Harry with water, Severus found his potion inventory room a mess. Vials all over the floor. Luckily, Severus only buys anti-shattering vials. 

The sun was going to set soon. Flipsy popped in telling them that dinner was ready. 

However, Harry refused to eat anything but the meat off his plate. 

"Harry, you need to eat the vegetables too. Or no dessert." Severus pointed to his plate with his fork. 

Harry shook his head, hissing at the fork. 

Harry ran off, his tail fluffed up and ears against his head. 

Severus sighed, allowing Flipsy to clear the table. "Harry?" he called out. 

"Harry?" He wasn't in the sitting room.

"Harry?" He wasn't in the kitchen. 

"Harry?" He wasn't in the potions lab, nor the potions inventory room. 

Finally, in the bedroom, there laid a small black cat in the middle of the large bed. The full moon shined through the nearby window. 

"Harry." Severus sat on the bed, reaching out, petting the small cat. 

"Mrow.." Harry leaned into the large hand. 

Severus picked Harry up, leaning him onto his chest. Harry gently clawed and kneaded Severus before rubbing his head under Severus's chin. 

Severus carried him to the sitting room, laying him on his lap after he sat in his favorite large chair near the fire. Flipsy popped in and left Severus a glass of whisky and Harry a small bowl of cream. 

The night was peaceful and an hour or so later, Severus carried Harry back into the bed room, laying him on the bed, so he could get ready for the night. 

Severus climbed under the covers, letting Harry snuggle into the crook of his neck. 

"Good night, Harry." 

However, it was early in the morning, the sun hasn't even risen yet. But, Harry decided it was the perfect time to run throughout the whole house. His tiny paws smacking the floor as he tried to run as fast as he could. Jumping onto the door frames and furniture. 

Severus groaned, rolling onto his side, then his front. 

"Harry!" he called out, his little werecat still zooming around the house. 

"Harry!" He called again, watching a little flash of black fur running down the hallway. 

Severus sighed, pushing himself out of bed, quickly catching the hyper cat, and bringing him back to the bedroom.

"Sleep." He cuddled the cat, the blankets over them both. 

Harry struggled and pushed against Severus, there was no time to sleep. Only Zoom. 

Sadly, Harry lost this battle and ended up falling asleep. 

The sun slowly rose, and Harry slowly transformed back, naked and snuggled up close to his master. His ears twitched and his tail wrapped around Severus's leg. 

\-- 

The sun's light filtered into the room. Severus was curled around Harry, his face full of hair. 

The first night with his werecat as a cat wasn't too bad. Annoying, but not bad. 

He shifted out of the bed, untangling himself from Harry. He quietly went to the bathroom, turning on the bath. He washed his hair and face. He took his time washing his body, before draining the bath and refilling it with fresh new water. 

His morning was peaceful. 

Until he heard a loud meow. 

"I'm in the bath, Harry. Please don't yell." 

Severus could hear the patter of feet scurry over to him, the sound of purring close to his ear. Then Harry climbed into the bath with him. Straddling his Master, nuzzling under his chin. 

Severus's eyes wondered down Harry's back, watching his tail lazily swish back and forth. His hands slowly caressed his back and down his leg. He admired the smoothness of his skin, and the contrast between his features. Those vibrant green eyes and dark unruly hair. Absolutely beautiful. 

He gulped, feeling his cheeks flush a little. 

It was time to get out of the bath. 

"Harry, breakfast time. Get out and dry off." Severus made to move, grabbing a nearby towel to drape around Harry.


	2. First New Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First New Moon for Harry and Severus. Which means it's their first shared Heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is short. That's just how I ended up dividing up the chapters. Originally this five chapter fic was going to be just one big long one shot.

The days were drawing closer to their first New Moon together. 

Harry started to become more ornery. Knocking over more and more vials and small cauldrons. He was more picky with his food. And very, very clingy. Everywhere Severus went in the house, Harry was there at his heal. And when he needed to go out, Harry through a fit, he didn't want to leave, but he also didn't want Severus to leave. 

Severus sat in his large chair near the fireplace, sipping his whisky. Harry has a handful, to say the least. And at most, a bloody tease. 

Harry refused to wear anything but a shirt, and stole random blankets and objects around the house. He'd catch Harry rubbing up against things, including his leg. His tail was held high, giving Severus a wonderful view of his adorable bubbly ass. Harry would arch and stretch and purr whenever Severus entered the room. 

It was the middle of the night of the new moon and Harry was yowling, it seemed louder than usual. Opening an eye, Severus saw Harry's face inches away from his. Harry rubbed his face on Severus's, letting out a loud purr. 

"Harry, it's late." 

Harry gave a soft chirp, his eyes large and pleading. Harry rubbed his obvious reason for his distress on Severus's stomach. 

"Help me," Harry begged, "it hurts." his face was flushed and his tail was raised high. 

Severus sat up, pulling Harry into his lap, he gently pet his werecat's head, rubbing his thumb behind his hears. Caressing his face and scratching under his chin. His eyes wandering down Harry's body, down to his erect, leaking cock. He ran his fingers down Harry's back and up his tail, feeling it twitch. 

He felt his own cock twitch with interest. Severus knew this day would come, but it felt all too soon. But, Harry has been testing his patients this week. 

Harry mewed again, grinding his hips on Severus's lap, which now featured a very interested cock. Harry moved his hips again, enjoying the feeling of something rubbing against his ass and cock. He rubbed his face in the crook of Severus's neck, purring, happy with his Master's physical reaction. 

Severus continued to pet Harry, not willing yet to reach anywhere near his cock. He kept gently pulling and petting Harry's tail, and rubbing behind his ears. Which he was rewarded with Harry's purrs and suggestive rubbing. 

Harry then decided that he was done being petted, he shoved Severus's down and shimmied his way down, pulling the covers over himself, his face now next to Severus's pant bulge. He pawed at it, making Severus jump slightly, but he didn't stop him. Harry gripped the band of the pants, pulling them down, freeing his Master's cock. 

It was thick and hot, and to Harry, absolutely perfect. He drew close, giving it a couple of whiffs before softly licking the tip. Then he licked a long line up the shaft before taking Severus into his mouth.

Severus breathed sharply through his nose. Harry's tongue was rough, but his mouth was nice and warm. He felt the tip of Harry's sharp teeth graze his shaft. But, nonetheless, it felt great. Harry's enthusiasm made up for the sharp teeth and rough tongue. His hands gripped the sheets, watching Harry's head move under the covers. Not actually seeing Harry give him head made the whole ordeal even more erotic. 

"Shit..!" Severus cursed under his breath, he didn't want to come yet.

The tip of Harry's tongue would brush against Severus's balls every time Harry swallowed him whole, his mouth wide and his tongue hanging out. He'd run his tongue on the underside of Severus's cock and around the head when he came back up. He repeated the motion, over and over again. His hands gripped Severus's thighs, taking him as deep as he could. 

Severus ripped off the sheets, his balls tensed, and he came in Harry's mouth. Harry pulled off Severus's cock, mewing through closed lips, his mouth filled with hot come. Some dripping out of the corners of his mouth. Severus's cock twitched, spurting out a few more strands of come onto Harry's face. Harry's ears flattened against his head as the strands hit his face, he swallowed the come that was in his mouth, then looked up at Severus with large sad eyes, letting out a soft meow. 

It was just too much, Severus wiped off the come with his thumb and gently pushed his thumb into Harry's mouth. Harry seemed to understand and licked Severus's thumb clean. 

Severus pulled Harry close before flipping them over, he was now between Harry's legs, with Harry under him. His eyes drifted down from Harry's flushed face down to his pulsating cock. He was beautiful. Severus was extremely lucky. He was so glad he got Harry from that retched place. 

Severus bent down to nibble at Harry's neck, making him chirp in response. His hands gently moved down Harry's torso, his fingers going over his pert nipples, down to his cock. He grasped it, gently squeezing it. His thumb rolling over the head. 

Harry hissed, quickly grabbing onto Severus's hands, trying to stop him. "Hurts!" 

"I'll make it better, Harry, trust me." Severus whispered, lapping at his neck. 

"Hnn.." Harry slowly loosened his grip, moving his hands away, deciding to grip Severus's shoulders instead. 

Severus slowly moved his hand up and down Harry's cock. Steadily pumping it. His other hand made its way between Harry's lovely ass. His finger teasing the outer rim of his asshole. 

Harry's ears laid flat against his head, his eyes shut tight. 

Severus muttered a cleansing and lubing charm on Harry. His slid his finger inside. Harry tensed, letting out more mews. 

He moved his finger around inside him, his other hand still pumping Harry's cock. Harry's breath staggered, finally relaxing. Severus added a second finger, moving them and scissoring them. He felt around for Harry's sweet spot. 

Once he did, Harry let out a long moan. 

Severus's cock twitched, he ran his fingers over the sweet spot again, making Harry moan and beg. His cock was coming back to life. 

He went faster, pumping his fingers in and out of Harry's ass. His other hand still moving up and down Harry's cock. Harry was panting and moaning, his toes curled and his hands gripped Severus's shoulders tightly. Leaving nail marks. 

Soon, Harry was spilling his seed over his Master's hand and onto himself. 

Severus milked his cock for all its worth. He slid his fingers out, and let go of his werecat's softening cock. He sat up, lifting his hand to his mouth and cleaned it of Harry's come. 

It was sweet. 

Harry looked completely blissed out. His tail swayed on the bed, and he was letting out a loud purr. 

Severus grabbed Harry's legs, spreading them wide, and pulled him close. His now hard cock resting against Harry's ass.

"Mrow!" Harry's eyes were wide, not happy with being moved so soon after his release. 

Severus shushed him, "I'm going to fuck you, Harry, you tease." He lined up the head of his cock at Harry's entrance. Muttering the lube charm again, this time on his cock, he slowly pushed into him.

"Hnn.." Harry squeezed his eyes shut. It was big. It hurt. A little. 

Once Severus was all the way in, Harry was letting out more purrs and chirps. 

"Use your words, Harry." Severus said, reaching up to pinch Harry's nipple. 

"Mrr. . .Move! Please!" Harry felt so full, and finally that aching pain that he felt during the week was fading away. 

Severus pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. He gradually got faster, loving the feeling of Harry's ass squeeze around his cock. 

Harry was mewing and moaning, his tail wrapped itself around Severus's arm. His spent cock twitching back to life. 

Merlin, it felt so good. Severus finally understood what Lucius was talking about when he got his werecats. They were absolutely amazing. He bent down to lick and nip at Harry's nipple. His hands gripping Harry's hips, pulling him towards himself while he thrusted into him. 

The bed squeaked and the room was filled with moans. 

Severus thrusted one last time, coming inside Harry. He felt his cock pulsate and his balls tense up. Harry gasped, his own cock twitching, shooting strands of come onto himself. 

Severus pulled out, his come spilling from Harry's ass. 

He reached for his wand, casting a cleaning charm. He flopped back onto the bed. Harry laid next to him, finally tired. He pulled Harry close, hoping that he won't be woken up later for another round. 

\--

The sun poured into Severus's bedroom. He groaned, it was too early. He did not get enough sleep last night. 

Harry woke him up a few more times in the night. Granted, he wasn't complaining too much. 

Harry had woken up him in many nice ways. Such as using his tail to stroke his cock. He then pound Harry's ass again, but from behind. And another time, Harry rode him until he came. It was glorious. 

However, now, Harry was still fast asleep. 

Over the next few days, everything was back to normal. Harry wasn't rubbing up against legs and showing off his body, trying to entice Severus. They spent the days peacefully at the house. Severus rarely had visitors, and they rarely needed to leave. Though, Lucius did try to visit more than once, obviously wanting to see Harry again. And, Severus would kindly decline. 

Severus was browsing the morning paper, sipping his morning tea. Harry was sunbathing nearby on the window ledge, softly purring. He raised his eyebrow at the headline, _**WERECAT CATNAPPED!**_


	3. Hogwarts Staff Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus, being the Potions Master at Hogwarts, was called in for a Staff meeting before the school year starts.

A string of cat napping had happened over the past few days. Right in broad daylight! It seemed that these werecats were taken from their owners while they were outside. Some statements said they were taken right out of their warded gardens, while some said they were taken while running errands. 

"Flipsy," Severus didn't look up from his paper, "Harry is to not leave the house, not even to go into the gardens unless I am home." 

Though, Severus thought about limiting Harry's outside time even if he was home. To be able to take werecats while they were safe behind wards, unthinkable. 

The paper folded inward, revealing Harry. Severus folded up the paper, opening his arms, letting Harry onto his lap. He gently ran his hand through his hair, mentally going through all the wards that were up currently, and which ones needed to be recast along with ones he could add. Even if he's only been with Harry for a little over a month, he has grown very fond of him. Even if a lot of his vials have been knocked over and some of his plants have been trampled on. 

Harry was good company, in and out of the bedroom. Severus hasn't felt alone since he had gotten Harry. He didn't want to, couldn't, lose him. 

Severus sighed, he had planned to pick some stuff from the garden today. He picked up Harry and sat him down in his chair. 

"Stay." he said, giving him a look before quickly going out the back door. The sooner he was done the sooner he would be back inside. 

Severus was picking ingredients as fast as he could, but still being careful. Some ingredients needed to be intact to be able to be used. A soft growl interrupted his work. 

"Harry!" Severus turned, seeing Harry trying to catch a large butterfly. "You were supposed to stay inside!" he scolded his werecat, walking up to him. 

"With you!" Harry stopped in his tracks, "I want to be with you." Harry looked up at Severus with large green eyes. 

Severus sighed, Harry was too cute for his own good. "You need to go inside." Severus glanced around, "I'll be inside soon, go on." 

Harry's ears drooped, giving Severus a pout. But, Harry listened and slowly went inside and seated himself at a nearby window, watching him intently. 

Severus gave him a small smile, "Good boy." He worked quickly, not wanting to tempt Harry and find him outside again. 

Once inside Harry was at his side. He quietly watched Severus go to his lab and put away his ingredients and set up his cauldrons for a new brew. But, Severus didn't start brewing. He then left his lab and walked into his library. Harry propped himself on a nearby couch, watching Severus wave his wand around and call upon Flipsy for help. 

"Flipsy, bring me books on wards, please." 

"Flipsy will bring ward books!" 

There was soon stacks upon stacks of books about wards. Severus was quiet and buried in books for the rest of the day. He was marking books and keeping a list of wards to add to his own. He will not be taking a chance on Harry being catnapped. 

Harry mewed and pawed at Severus. He climbed onto his lap, pushing the book out of the way. He furrowed his brows at Severus, he wanted attention, and Severus wasn't giving it to him! 

"Hold on, Harry. I'm busy. Once I'm done, I'll hold you as much as you want." 

"Hmph," Harry pouted, moving out of the way. 

It was late into the night by the time Severus got through the majority of books, he had a decent list and was ready to revamp his wards. He glanced over at Harry who had fallen asleep on the couch across from him. 

This was for him. 

Severus stretched, standing up and headed outside to cast the wards he currently had on his list. 

Another few hours later, a worn out Severus finally headed to bed. He went back into the library and picked up the sleeping Harry, carrying him to bed. 

The next day, Severus got to work on finishing his wards and then on the floo. He wasn't taking any chances. 

Flipsy popped in with the day's mail. Severus wiped his brow of sweat thanking Flipsy. 

Severus frowned, Dumbledore was calling him in for a Staff meeting before the school year started, it was mandatory. 

"Flipsy, I am going out, please bring me my work folder." 

Flipsy nodded and poofed away.

"Harry," he called, finding him in the sitting room sunbathing. "I'm going out, I'll be back soon." 

Harry perked up, "Me too!" 

"No, Harry, you'll stay here." 

"No!" Harry grabbed Severus's robes, "No!" 

"Harry," Severus gently laid his hands on Harry's shoulders, "It's better if you're here. I'll be back soon. It's just work. You'll be coming with me when the school year starts. This is just a quick meeting." 

Harry glared up at Severus, "No!" 

"Harry, please." Severus ran his hand through Harry's hair, scratching behind his ears and under his chin. 

"No…" Harry said softly, fighting a purr. 

"Be a good boy, and stay here. I'll be back soon." Severus laid a kiss on Harry's head before letting him go. 

He stepped into the Floo, "Hogwarts!" 

In a gust of green smoke, Severus was gone. 

The Hogwarts floo was connected to a side room in Dumbledore's office, Severus gracefully stepped through. However, his graceful moment was quickly stopped when Harry came tumbling through. 

Severus cursed under his breath, "Harry! I told you to stay home!" 

He forgot to ward the Floo for _Harry._

He breathed in deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. Severus looked over his nose and down at Harry who was covered in soot, but happily purring up at Severus. 

Harry was here and there was nothing he could do about it. If he sent him home, he'd just come back. 

"Stay close, do _not_ wander." He said, turning on his heal, into Dumbledore's main office. 

Harry nodded quickly, still purring, he stayed close and followed Severus. His eyes were wide and kept darting from object to object. The office was full of wonderful things. The portraits moved and the hat was breathing! 

There was a _bird!_

Harry bit his lower lip and clenched his fists, his tail twitched. He so wanted to get that bird. But he was told to stay close. And being with Severus was more important than a silly bird. 

"Severus, my boy!!" Dumbledore stood at his desk. "And… guest!" 

All the professors in the room turned to look at said guest. 

"Oh, Severus! A Werecat?" Professor McGonagall, raised an eyebrow, but offered a hand at Harry. Harry looked up at Severus then cautiously walked up to Professor McGonagall, sniffed her hand before rubbing his face against it. 

"He's adorable." Professor McGonagall, an avid cat lover herself and cat Animagus, scratched behind his ears. 

Severus didn't reply, instead just taking his seat near the end of the line of chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. 

The meeting was long and boring, each teacher going over the year's plan and then adding things to their calendar that the Headmaster wanted to add to the curriculum. 

Harry yawned, looking around the office for something to entertain himself with. 

The door in the office was ajar. Looking back at Severus, Harry decided that he'd only be gone a minute and he'd be back before Severus notices he was gone. 

Harry silently squeezed through the open door. The castle was filled with warm sunlight and the soft buzz of portraits talking. The stone under his feet were toasty and the hallways seemed to go on forever. Harry greeted the portraits that said hello to him. He'd stop and listen to their stories and take into account on the areas he should go see. He made his way to the Great Hall, there were four long empty tables in the center of the room with one long table at the front. Different colored banners hung from the ceiling and the echoes of birds filled the room. Afterwards, he came across the library, weaving in and out of the book aisles. He could read, Severus had helped him at first, but now he was doing okay on his own. But he still preferred when Severus read aloud to him. 

Harry eventually made his way outside, his nose picking up a delicious smell coming from the nearby hut. Harry sniffed around the small garden near the hut, but the smell only got stronger the closer he was to the hut. Peering inside a window, Harry saw a very large man. He mewed. 

The man turned around as fast as he could. His footsteps sounding like someone dropped a large boulder on the floor. Harry's ears fell flat on his head, but he mewed again. 

"Hey, der lil guy." Hagrid smiled, bending down and holding out a hand to allow Harry to sniff it. "Where ya come from?" 

Harry looked up at Hagrid with very large eyes, "Mrow.." 

Hagrid looked at his large pot, "Ya smellin this?" he pointed to the pot, "Smells good, right? Want some, werecat?" 

Harry nodded. 

" 'ight, c'mon in." Hagrid moved to open the front door, but Harry decided going through the window was just fine. 

Harry sniffed around the room, and made himself comfortable in an enormous chair. Hagrid filled a bowl, a bowl too big for Harry, and set it in front of him on the chair. 

"There ya go! Some of Hagrid's gourmet stew! I'm Hagrid." He pointed to himself, smiling down at Harry. "What yer name?"

Harry looked up, face covered in stew, "Harry. I'm Severus's." 

"Yer Severus's eh? He should really keep a better eye on you, at least get you one of those magical collars, makes things easier when their pets get lost." Hagrid looked around, "I may have an extra one, ya could borrow." 

Hagrid started to move things around, looking through his trunks. Harry finished his stew, licking the bowl. It was really good. 

"Here it is!" He lifted up an old collar, it was worn and it looked like the slightest tug could break it in half. "I use to have a werecat, but that was years ago." Hagrid gave Harry a sad smile. He gently put the collar around Harry's neck, "it still works, just gotta call upon the owner, and the owner's copy - it's not a collar for the owner mind ya- it's just a small broach thing." He looked around, "which is here somewhere." 

Harry gently played with the new collar, it was a little itchy. But he liked it nonetheless. 

"Ya want seconds?" 

Harry nodded quickly, Hagrid taking the bowl and refilling it. 

Again, Harry licked it clean, listening to Hagrid go on and on about the creatures he met and his experiences with werecats. Soon enough, Harry decided he should go back, Severus must of noticed his absence and he was definitely going to get scolded later today. 

Harry waved goodbye to his new friend, this time going out the front door. 

Halfway up the hill back to the castle, Harry caught a shimmer out of the corner of his eye. He turned in the direction of the shimmer. 

Nothing.

He turned back to the castle about to start walking again when he saw the shimmer again. Harry scanned the forest, the shimmer blinked between the trees. 

Harry's tail twitched, without a second look at the castle, he dashed off into the forest. 

No matter how fast he ran, the shimmer seemed to always be right out of reach. 

One last pounce, both hands landed on the shimmer. However, when he lifted his hands, the shimmer wasn't there. 

Suddenly, a flash of red hit him square in the middle of the back. Knocking him unconscious.


	4. Where's Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus just lost his werecat.

Severus inwardly rolled his eyes, these staff meetings could be short and sweet but it was always filled with nonsensical chatter. He already had his year planned out for all the students and some detention ideas. Along with the budget he'd need for the potion ingredients. Though, this year, he would be bringing Harry. Professor McGonagall's eyes sparkled, making Severus sigh. At least she'd watch Harry when he couldn't. 

Speaking of Harry, he turned to find he was gone and the office door open.

"Harry?" Severus stood. "Harry?!" 

"Severus?" Headmaster asked, "everything okay?" 

He groaned, "I told him to stay near me," he scanned the room. 

"M'boy, Harry is probably exploring the castle. It'll be okay." 

"I'll be back." Severus ignored the Headmaster's statement, "continue without me." 

Severus turned, hurrying out the of the office. 

"You!" He pointed to a nearby portrait, "have you seen a werecat come through here?" 

"Oh! Professor Snape, how are you?" 

Severus waved his hand, dismissing the portrait's greeting, "have you seen a werecat come through here?" 

The portrait put their hands on their hips, "I indeed did." 

Severus gestured for them to continue.

"Great hall, if not that, try the library. I heard some of the portraits telling him to go there as well." The portrait owner rolled their eyes. "So rude," they muttered. 

Severus quickly left. 

The Great Hall, still great, was empty. He peered under the tables and in the seats at the front of the Great Hall. No Harry. He quickly made his way to the library. He swiftly made his way between the aisles. Still no Harry. 

He paced up and down the Hallways, doubling back between the rooms he thought Harry would be in. 

"Professor!" 

Severus stopped, looking at a small portrait of a child on the wall. 

"I saw a werecat heading down to Hagrid's hut a while ago. Maybe he's your werecat?" The child smiled sweetly. 

Severus sighed of relief. "Thank you." 

He turned and headed to the entrance of the castle. 

The sun close to the tops of the trees when Severus exited the castle, he quickly made his way to Hagrid's. 

Down at Hagrid's Severus aggressively knocked on the door. "Hagrid. Hagrid. I was told that my werecat was last seen around here?" 

Hagrid open the door, "'Ello Severus! Yes, Harry was here not too long ago. He smelled my delicious stew and had a couple of bowls! What a good boy, he is-"

"Is he still here?" Severus asked. 

"No, I say, he left after his second bowl, headed right back up to the castle." Hagrid nodded surely. 

Silence.

"Harry did make it to the castle, right?" 

Severus felt the color drain from his face, he took a step back. Harry didn't make it to the castle. Harry was gone. 

Hagrid gulped, the esteemed Potions Professor of Hogwarts was at his door, looking like someone just broke his favorite cauldron that Merlin himself had given him. And it costed billions. 

"I-I'm sure Harry will turn up!" Hagrid tried to reassure Severus, even though Severus looked like he wasn't listening. "Uh…" he snaped his fingers, "The collar! I gave him my ol' werecat's collar!" 

Severus looked up at Hagrid, "You had a werecat?" 

Hagrid nodded, "I did. Was taken from me a long while ago. But enough 'bout that. I gave Harry the collar, it's old but still charmed. I jus. . .gotta find the broach thing." 

"Broach thing?" Severus asked, "Hagrid, where is Harry?"

"The broach is charmed with the collar! Ya'know gets warmer the closer you are, helps identify and prove to other's that, that is your werecat!" Hagrid explained. 

"Can I have it, Hagrid? I need to find Harry!" 

Hagird nodded, moving out of the way of the door. He turned and started rummaging through his things. 

"I'll keep looking for it, Professor. Can you like, accio it?" Hagrid wiped his brow. 

"I can only 'accio' it if I knew what it'd look like." Severus started to wave his wand, magically lifting things to make it easier to look for the 'broach thing'. 

"Right right." Hagrid nodded, "You don't have to stay here, Severus, I'll keep looking. Why don't you look in the castle again, maybe he showed up while you were gone."

Severus nodded, "Thank you" he whispered, leaving and making his way back up to the castle. 

\--

"Did you find him Severus?" Professor McGonagall asked when Severus walked back into the Headmaster's office. 

He shook his head, keeping his eyes on the floor. 

"I'll be here for the rest of the summer, along with Madam Pomfrey. We'll keep an eye out, why don't you head back home, in case he somehow made it back there?" 

How? The only working floo was here in the Headmaster's office. 

But, he nodded anyways and headed to the floo room. 

"Harry?" he called out softly, scared that Harry wouldn't come at his call. 

Silence. 

He wanted to drop to his knees right there in front of the floo. It hasn't even been two full months yet. And Harry was gone. The house felt immensely colder and far too empty. Even though Harry's things were littered across the floor in every room. 

"Welcome home, Master Severus!" Flipsy popped in, glancing around, "Where is Harry?" 

Severus felt a large lump form in his throat. He tried to swallow, "gone." 

"Gone, sir?" 

"GONE! Missing!" He yelled, then he added in barely above a whisper, "I lost him." 

Flipsy nodded, tears forming, "Flipsy is sure Harry will return. You are a good Master, you'll find him." 

Severus didn't reply. He didn't think he was a good master. He couldn't even keep his werecat from wondering off. 

Days passed, Severus waited and waited for Hagrid to reach out to him saying his found the charmed broach. He sat near the floo in Harry's favorite chair. He barely touched any of the food Flipsy left him. He just wanted Harry back. 

\--

Harry slowly blinked awake, he was in a familiar cell. 

"Welcome back, Harry." 

Harry hissed, he rolled onto all fours. His ears flat against his head and his tail puffed up. What was he doing back at the shelter? Where was Severus? 

"It's me Harry, your caretaker! You remember me right?" he held out his hand. 

Harry didn't move, he glared up at the caretaker. He remembered him. But, this wasn't home anymore. Home was with Severus. 

"I bet you're wondering what you're doing back here," The caretaker retracted his hand. "Well, naughty werecats who wonder too far from their owners get put back here." He laughed. 

"Granted, even if they didn't wonder too far they're still brought back here and resold to new owners. Making me more money."

"This is your first time being resold," he glanced down at the collar, "We'll need to remove that ratty old collar, if you are going to be resold." 

Harry hissed, his friend Hagrid gave him this! It was his! 

"Now, now Harry, be a good boy. We'll remove it tomorrow, no need to do it tonight." 

The caretaker placed some dry food in the cell and a bowl of water. "Good night Harry." 

Harry curled up on a familiar bed. He didn’t want the food, he wasn't hungry. He wanted to go home. 

\-- 

A week and half passed, when Hagrid finally called. 

"Severus!" His head appeared in Severus's floo, "I believe I found it." he held up a small gold broach. 

"Come through, Hagrid," Severus beckoned the game keeper to step through. 

Hagrid stepped through, dusting off the green powder, he held up the broach. 

"Just gotta activate it." he muttered, "Find Harry." 

Severus looked up at him, questioning the key words. 

Hagrid shrugged, "I kept it simple when I had my werecat. I just keyed it to Harry's name this time." 

Severus waved his hand, "No matter, I just want Harry back."

Hagrid nodded, looking Severus up and down. "Professor, with all due respect, when was the last time you. . .uh" he gestured to all of him. 

Severus's hair was ratty, he was wearing the same clothes he wore to the staff meeting, and he definitely smelled somewhat like Hagrid's stable of blast-ended skrewts. 

Severus looked at himself, sure he hasn't moved from his chair for about a week and just sat there hoping and waiting. But, all he could think about was getting Harry back and how much he was a failure of as Master.

"It's good to see, Master Severus standing again." Flipsy stated, popping in. 

Hagrid let out a hearty laugh, while Severus grunted.

"You said you found the broach?" Severus asked, dismissing the house elf. 

Hagrid nodded, reaching into his pocket and taking out a small gold circular broach. "It'll get warm when near the collar. It won't actually track them down, but if someone fights you on ownership of Harry this will help prove it." 

Severus nodded, it wasn't the biggest advantage, but it was better than nothing. 

\--

"Hello, valued customer! How can I help you?" The caretaker tapped some papers on his desk, greeting the person who came into the office that was attached to the shelter. 

"I'm obviously here to purchase a werecat." the client rolled their eyes. 

The caretaker nodded, "yes, yes, of course, may I have you fill out this sheet and I'll take you back into the shelter."

The customer floated the paper close to him, tapping their wand on the paper, signing it. 

_Lucius Malfoy._

Lucius quietly browsed the cells. The werecats all meowing and reaching out to him. 

He stopped at Harry's cell. 

He tapped his wand on the cell, trying to get his attention. 

Harry turned his head, giving the customer a short hiss, then laid back down. 

He tapped again. 

Harry slowly turned his head, glaring at him.

Lucius arched his brow. He recognized this werecat. 

"Tsk tsk, did Severus return you, boy?" He smirked. 

Harry bared his teeth, ears flat, hissing. 

"I'll do much better than him. You'll be a proper werecat yet." Lucius glowed, another werecat to his collection. "Caretaker. I'll take this one." 

Harry hissed and fought all the way home. Tugging at his leash, digging his feet into the ground. He didn't want to go with Lucius, he wanted to go home to Severus!

"Hold on, let me get rid of his current collar." The caretaker reached down around Harry's neck. 

Harry hissed and swiped his hands at the caretaker. "No!"

Lucius tugged on Harry's leash, "Hold still." 

"No!" 

"I'll just take it off when we get home, thank you for your business, sir." Lucius paid the caretaker. 

"No, thank you." the caretaker took out a few coins, biting them. 

At the Malfoy Mansion Harry was pulled into a room where the other werecats were. 

There was a total of five werecats (not including Harry), they were all different colors and all absolutely beautiful. 

Lucius grabbed Harry with a fist full of hair, he pointed his wand at Harry's collar, muttering a spell. It caused the collar to glow but the collar didn't budge. He frowned, shoving Harry into a nearby room.

"Say hello to Harry, everyone. Your new friend." Lucius closed the door, locking them in. 

Harry turned, clawing at the door. "No! Let me out!" 

A fluffy white werecat slowly came up, sniffing Harry, "Your that werecat from before.." 

He turned, face to face with the white werecat, his eyes searching the werecat's face. 

"Hey, it's okay, " another werecat spoke up, "He's not.. So bad of an owner. You'll like it here, give it time."

Harry shook his head, "No . . .This isn't home, I-" he sniffed, "I-I want Severus." 

"Your old master?" the other werecats looked at each other, "but, you came from the shelter, didn't your old master give you up?" 

Harry shook his head again, "No, he wouldn't ever returned me! I wondered too far away, I was a bad cat." He wiped his eyes, they burned, "Someone took me! And returned me to the shelter! I was happy with Severus!" 

He glared at the werecats. "I want to go home!" 

Harry turned back around and tugged at the door handle, it didn't budge. He got on the floor and clawed at the bottom of the door, his claws leaving marks. 

An older werecat quietly walked up behind him, "It's no use, that door is charmed to never open unless it's Master." She reached down and gently pulled Harry to his feet. 

Harry glared through his tears. 

"You could," a young orange werecat piped up, "act up so badly he'll return you and then maybe - since you said your old master didn't return you - will come to collect you at the shelter!" 

The older werecat shushed the young one, "Don't give the Master any reason to punish the new comer." She turned to Harry, "He isn't very merciful." 

"I don't care. I'll get out. I'm going to go home."


	5. Home at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's home! And the new moon is once again upon them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I hope you guys this fic. It's not my usual PWP. Granted it was going to be a PWP, it just didn't end up that way. I still had fun writing it.

A week has passed and once again Harry was running around the mansion, jumping on tables knocking anything his hands could reach, over. 

"Harry!" Lucius yelled, "Get off my desk!" 

Harry gave him a sweet smile, his tail swaying back and forth, knocking over an open ink bottle. 

Lucius groaned. "He's only acting up because next week is the new moon." he muttered to himself. "Once he's well fucked, he'll calm down." 

Harry just sat on the desk, inked stained papers fell to the floor. He smiled at Lucius before running off, leaving a trail of ink on the floor behind him. 

Lucius had a total of six werecats and they were all going to spending the new moon with him. He shivered, he couldn't wait. 

Harry found what looked to be a very expensive couch that needed a good scratch. He jumped on the back of the couch. He popped his fingers, getting ready to start clawing at it. Once he started to see the innards of the couch he deemed it good. 

A shrill shriek echoed in the room. 

"Lucius!" 

Footsteps came running in. 

"Your werecat ruined my couch!" The lady of the house started bawling. "it was a gift from my Aunt!" 

Lucius aimed his wand at Harry, the tip of the wand glowed. 

Harry's brows practically reached his hair line, "Mrow!" he ran. 

He quickly hid in a random room under the couch, breathing deeply. 

Harry has been wreaking havoc for days. Doing anything he could just to piss of his 'Master'. He tried to just leave the mansion but the invisible walls kept him in. And, he has yet been able to enter the Floo room. 

But, he won't give up. He refused to spend the new moon with Lucius. 

\--

Lucius melted into his chair. Harry has been getting on his last nerve. He had been chasing him around the mansion all morning trying to get him into the werecat room before his guest arrived. But he had given up and ordered his house elves to catch him.

The Floo roared to life, and his old friend and classmate walked in.

"Severus welcome! How is your hunt for Harry?"

Severus raised his brow, "Fine." He fondled the broach in his pocket. Was it warm because he wouldn't let go of it, or was it warm because Harry was here? 

"Care for some tea, Severus?" 

Harry continued to run between rooms and down the hallway, avoid the elves as best as he could. He refused to be locked up today, he had a lot to destroy today, he hasn't even gotten to the pricy looking paintings, yet!

Harry hid within a cabinet, catching his breath. A soft glow emitted from his collar. 

Severus?!

Harry took a deep breath. Hagrid wouldn't lie about the collar would he? Harry shook his head, he'll take it. If this was the only opportunity to see Severus again, then he'll do his damn best to make it work in his favor. 

Hyping himself up, Harry dashed out of the cabinet. He ran into the hallway, slipping on the marble floors. He pushed off random tables in the hallways that held expensive looking vases and busts. The portraits in the hallways yelling at him to stop and to slow down. 

"Insolent Cat!" 

"Beast!" 

But, Harry ignored them all if it meant he could see Severus again. 

The Lady of the house stood in the middle of the hallway chatting with a friend, they screamed when Harry ran straight for them. He jumped, using them as a spring board. 

"LUCIUS!" 

Her high-pitched voice echoed in the hallways. 

Severus watched his tea ripple from the scream's vibration. 

Lucius waved his hand dismissing his wife's dramatics. "It's probably just one of my werecats, she's not the biggest fan of them." 

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Is it because they scratch up the furniture, or because you bed them more than her?" 

Lucius was about to reply, when Harry ran into the room, jumping straight onto Severus's lap. 

Harry saw him. 

Severus. His master. 

Severus's tea went flying. 

"H-Harry?!" 

Harry rubbed his face against Severus's, meowing and purring. His claws attaching to his robes. Severus wrapped his arms around his missing werecat, holding him tightly. 

"Harry, why are you here with Lucius…" He glared up at Lucius, "When were you going to tell me that you had Harry?" 

Lucius shifted in his seat, "It was going to be a surprise." 

Harry turned and hissed at Lucius, "Liar!" 

Severus stood and whipped out his wand, pointing it at Lucius's face. "How long has he been here?" 

Harry held onto Severus, hiding behind him, but every so often he'd peek around his Master to hiss at Lucius. 

"Now, Severus, Harry has been very happy here with me-" 

"Liar!" 

Severus stepped closer, his wand inches from his 'friend's' face. 

"A few weeks-You returned him to the shelter!" 

"I did not." Severus's voice was dangerously soft. "He was taken from me." 

"He's mine now, Severus, I paid for him fair and square." Lucius gave Severus a small smirk, though his eyes were still on the wand. 

"And I'm taking him back, unless you want to explain to your werecats why you can't help them through their heat." 

"Let Severus take that retched cat." Lady Malfoy appeared in the doorway with her friend. "That cat has caused you nothing but trouble." 

Harry looked up at Severus, "Home." 

Severus nodded down at his werecat, "We're going home, Harry."

Lucius slumped in his seat, muttering something about wasting money. 

They left and headed to the Floo. 

Once home, Harry went around sniffing and rubbing against all his favorite things. He came back wrapped in a blanket from the bed. He smiled up at Severus. Who didn't return his smile.

Harry's ears flattened against his head. 

"Do you know how worried I was? Didn't I ask you to stay near me? Why did you disobey me?" Severus glared over his nose, down at Harry. 

"I'm sorry… I wanted to look around. I was heading back! Then," Harry pulled the blanket closer to himself, "I saw something in the forest. I chased it. Then, I woke up at the shelter. I'm sorry. . ." 

Severus sighed, looking at Harry. He did look well fed and in good health. So, at least he could cross off mistreatment under Lucius's care. Though he was still overly pissed that Lucius had Harry for days and didn't tell him. Not even to brag. 

"You will not disobey me like that again, do you understand, Harry?" he bent down, his face directly in front of Harry's. 

Harry nodded, leaning in, stealing a kiss from his Master. "I understand!" 

Harry ran off, laughing. 

Severus took a deep breath in. A small smile pulled at his mouth. He was glad Harry was home. 

\--

Severus stepped out of the Floo and into the Floo room. He had just purchased a new collar for Harry with updated charms and the matching broach for himself. This collar not only glowed when Severus was nearby, but it'd locate Harry and if needed, work as a port key and transfer Harry back home. Where he belongs. 

Harry was in the bed room, naked. 

It was the night of the new moon and Harry had been parading around the house naked and offering himself up to Severus every chance he got. So, Severus took this chance to leave and pick up his recent purchase. 

"Harry," he called out, "Come here please." 

Harry came strutting into the room, naked, of course. He hugged his master, "Welcome home. Why did you leave?" 

Severus pulled out the new collar, "I got you something." 

Harry's eyes went wide, "It's pretty." 

Severus nodded, taking the old collar off Harry, "This collar will assure you will always return to me. Though, that doesn't mean you have the freedom to wander off." 

Harry beamed up at Severus, his new collar glistened. "Thank you." 

Severus gently petted Harry's head, "You're welcome." 

\--

That night, Severus was between Harry's legs, his body on top of Harry's. He laid gentle kisses on Harry's face. Severus's hands roamed Harry's smooth body. His thumbs rolling over Harry's pert nipples. Moving down to his throbbing erection. Severus grasped Harry's hard cock, giving it a loving squeeze, making Harry chirp up at him. 

"You like that?" Severus moved hand up and down the shaft, his thumb rolling over the velvety head. Harry shivered, his hands gripped Severus's shoulders. 

Severus shifted, letting go of Harry's cock. He spread Harry's legs further apart, lifting his hips. He whispered a lubrication charm, his fingers now slick. He gently pushed on the outer rim, his finger slowly sliding in. 

"Ah….More, I can take more." 

Severus shushed him, moving his finger in and out a few times before adding a second finger. Harry spread his legs further, silently asking for more. 

Severus used his other hand to stroke Harry's cock. He pumped his fingers in and out, teasing Harry's prostate, making Harry moan. 

"More, more, please. It hurts. I need you!" 

"Patience." Severus said, giving Harry's cock a squeeze. He added a third finger, slowly gaining speed, pumping his fingers in and out. 

Harry was moaning and panting, his face was a nice shade of red, and he had a small sheen of sweat over his body. 

Severus's own cock was throbbing. He wanted to just shove his cock into the willing body beneath him. However, he knew it'd be best to prepare Harry before giving him a sound fucking. 

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Severus pulled his fingers out. Leaving Harry empty. 

Harry whined. 

Severus shifted their bodies, pulling Harry's hips up and towards him. He lined up his cock at Harry's entrance. 

"Ready Harry?" 

Harry nodded, his ears flat against his head but his tail twitched in anticipation. 

Severus thrusted, his cock sliding inside Harry. 

"Ahhnnn…" Harry's eyes fluttered closed. Once Severus was flushed against him, Harry felt full. 

Severus started moving, slowly thrusting in and out of Harry's tight ass. He thanked whatever or whoever was blessing them that Lucius didn't get his unworthy cock inside his werecat. He gained speed, gripping Harry's hips. 

"Ah! Ah! Severus!" Harry moaned, his toes curling. 

He bucked his hips, wanting to be as deep as he could be inside Harry. Harry felt so good. So warm. So tight. Just for him. 

"I'm gonna come!" 

Severus grunted, pulling Harry inward with every thrust. 

Soon, Harry was coming on himself, hot strands of come painting his torso. 

Severus soon followed, filling Harry with his come. 

He rolled over, muttering a cleaning charm on them both, before Harry snuggled in close and getting come in even more places. 

Harry tilted his head and gave Severus a small kiss, "love you." he whispered before drifting off to sleep. 

Severus ran his hand through Harry's hair, petting him. "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You: "What about Severus and Harry's life at Hogwarts??"   
> Me: "Maybe we'll find out, who knows! TBD ;D " 
> 
> LOL 
> 
> In all realness, maybe I'll write something for their time at Hogwarts. As a Part 2. Maybe.


End file.
